Just Beginning
by HermioneWeasleyx3
Summary: Shelby is a nice and quiet girl, but what will happen when she meets Fred and George?
1. The Beginning

"Have a great year Shelb!"

"I will dad. I'll send you owls once a week telling you how1 I'm doing," I said, planning to keep my word.

"Only once every week?" My dad sounded surprised.

"I'll write as much as I can, is that fine?"

"Yeah, as long as you write."

"Love you dad!"

"Love you too!"

When I finished my goodbyes, I hurried onto the Hogwarts express.

I was going back for my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each year, my years at Hogwarts got better. The professors weren't very bad either except for last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Moody... He wasn't the nicest fellow. He made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up each time I saw him. I think the thing that did it was the magical eyes, or the fact that he had many scars on his face. I was glad that he wouldn't be teaching this year. I was interested in who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She was hoping this professor would be nice and fun like Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin was her favourite Professor so far. He always had an adventure ready for them in his class. She remembered when she had to face a boggart.

I waved at my dad as the train began to drive off. I didn't have a mother because she passed when I was younger. I had gotten used to it though. I still thought about her, but it didn't bother me anymore. My dad basically acted like a mother and a father combined, so I was fine actually. I continued to wave until we turned a corner and all of the parents and siblings disappeared. I decided to begin to look for a compartment to sit in.

I walked slowly through the corridor, with 'The Quibbler' clutched in my arms. I was fond of the magazine since my friend Luna's dad was the editor. I was looking for an empty compartment since I liked to read by myself. Finally, I found a compartment that didn't have anyone in it. I put away my trunk and sat down by the window. I began to look out of the window when I heard a small tap on the door of the compartment. I looked at the compartment door and I saw two ginger twins, peering in. I waved them in and they came in. These, were the two _Hogwarts pranksters._ I didn't really talk to them much, because I like to stay on the low side which was something they didn't really like to do.

"Hey Shelby! You looked bored, so –"

"We came," Fred finished George's sentence.

"It was all Fred's idea!" George said loudly.

"Was not!"

I laughed at their small argument. It was hard to tell them apart, but somehow, I could. I never knew what it was, but it was possible. Everyone I knew couldn't tell them apart. They could only tell them apart when it was Christmas because they had their sweaters with their initials on them. They might decide to play a trick and wear each other's shirt.

"Hey guys. Where's Lee?" They always were with Lee Jordan, the third prankster. I wasn't really a prankster person, so I didn't really talk to them. We said hi occasionally, but nothing more.

"We passed by him and told him we were coming to visit you," Fred said, knowing that my question was coming.

"Why exactly did you want to come and visit me?"

Both of them let out a sigh. They always tended to do the same things at the same time. I found it quite interesting. Most people found it weird, or strange, but not me. I never saw any one do this except for them.

"We wanted to ask you if you could help us with a product," They spilled at the same time.

"Me? Why me? You know, I'm not good at creating things. I'm just Hailey and it's just –"

"Shelby, you're one of the smartest girls we know," Fred said, and by the look in his eyes I could tell he wasn't lying.

"We would like you –. " George started.

"Need you," Fred butted in.

"To help us with this one project." George finished.

They both added in a very stretched, "Please!"

"Okay, okay. When do we start?" I asked.

"Seriously? You're amazing Shelby I love you for this!" Fred dashed forward and gave me a huge hug and I gave him a peck on the cheek. His cheeks turned a bright pink after this. So did mine. It was a little awkward after that. The compartment went silent. George finally broke the silence.

"I'll just be leaving you two alone..." George said as he stood up and headed for the door of the compartment.

Fred and I pulled him by the arm, "No you won't be!"

We pushed George back into his seat.

"So, when will we be starting?" I asked again.

"We're not sure yet, so we'll get back to you when we have a date," George said.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to change into our robes," I said while getting up to go to the Gryffindor girls' changing room.

I walked into the corridor, while biting my lip. My adventure at Hogwarts was just beginning.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction EVER. I hope you guys like it. Please review it. I'll be sending in another chapter probably tomorrow. Thanks guys for reading. I'll take any ideas of what to happen next in the story.**


	2. Arrival

By the time I had finished changing, we arrived at Hogwarts. Right when I came out of the changing room, I saw Fred, about to exit the train. George was nowhere in sight. Fred waved to get my attention. I shook my head to stop me from day-dreaming. I walked the few steps to Fred and we started to walk through the crowd of people until I realized that my small hands were empty. I stopped in the middle of the students shuffling around me.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, looking worried.

"My trunk," was all I said before we hurried back to compartment 21G.

"Let's hope no one had gotten to it before us," Fred panted.

"I think the worst person who would take it would have to be –," I started, but was then interrupted by a foul creature standing in compartment 21G.

"Draco," Fred both finished my sentence and announced who was standing before us. He had my trunk opened wide on the seat of the compartment, digging through my belongings.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"Taking some things for myself, what does it look like?"

Draco was holding one of my special lockets, a pair of my favourite flats, and a picture of my mum. He probably wanted the picture of my mum to torment me. I had no idea why he had the other objects.

"Why are you taking my shoes and my locket?" I asked, furious.

"Something for Pansy," he shrugged. He slammed my trunk shut. It looked like he was going to give it back, but I knew that he wouldn't give up that easily. He picked it up like it was his and went through Fred and I, straight into the corridor.

"Give it back to her Malfoy," Fred said strictly.

"Weasley. Standing up for your girlfriend, I see," he spat. "And what will you do if I won't give it back?" Draco sneered.

I couldn't believe what happened next. Fred had punched Draco straight in the nose. His nose had turned red and blood began to trickle out of his nose slowly. "That's what I'm going to do," Fred said. I couldn't think of anything to say or so, I just stood and watched. Draco just stared and then began to walk down the corridor of the train with my trunk, still in his hand. I was surprised that he didn't have a stupid little comeback. We started to follow him, planning on getting my trunk back.

"Going to tell your father?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

He continued to walk and his pace quickened every few steps. Fred and I looked at each other, and then looked back at Draco who had began to run. We chased after him all the way to the gate entering Hogwarts, until the three of us were stopped by Professor McGonagall. As soon as Draco stopped, Fred and I pushed him out of the way, and then went for my trunk, not really caring what Professor McGonagall said.

"Malfoy! Fossil! Weasley! What are you two doing?" Professor McGonagall's coice seemed to come out of nowhere even though we knew she was there.

"Draco took my trunk and ran," I said calmly. I would have killed Draco by now if Professor McGonagall wasn't here.

"But that gives you no reason at all to touch him!"

"Actually, it does Pro –," Fred started.

"Zip it Weasley! Detention! Tomorrow night, all of you."

"Yes Professor," Fred and I both said. Draco just sneered and walked off.

I realized the I was the only one holding a trunk. I didn't want to run all the way back to the train.

I cautiously asked, "Fred… Where's your trunk?"

He looked worried, "I let it on the train."

"Are you serious?"

"Just kidding I gave it to George to take," Fred laughed it off, and so did I.

We walked through the Hogwarts gate with the few students who were still making their way to the school. We walked into the Great Hall, not even realizing that we were holding hands. We walked to where George and Lee were sitting. I saw George and Lee were sitting. I saw VGeorge wink at Fred and he let go of my hand, feeling embarrassed. I said down next to Angelina Johnson. She was one of my best friends here at Hogwarts. I told her all about what happened between Fred and I. When I told her, it seemed as if she was slightly jealous. She shook it off like nothing. We watched the sorting and I heard Fred and George clapping the loudest and longest when someone was sorted into Gryffindor. We all waited in silence as Dumbledore gave his speech. It was getting closer and closer to until Dumbledore announced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As Dumbledore said the words, "Please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to our staff," everyone in the Great Hall took a deep breath.

"Professor Dolores Umbridge."

She came up to the podium and everyone started to whisper amongst themselves. She was wearing all pink and looked a little scary. She looked like someone from the Ministry of Magic. She gave a small speech that left everyone in shock.

When everyone had finished eating, we all headed to our common rooms. Fred purposely brushed my arm and continued to walk. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I briefly whispered in his ear, "This is my first detention, but it should be a lot better when you're around. I brushed his cheek with my lips and walked in front of him. I looked over my should and the last thing I saw was Angelina's jealous face.

**A/N: It was fun to write this chapter, no idea why though. I'll always take ideas on what to add next. I love to get reviews! (:**


	3. Umbridge

The first day of classes weren't very hard. I went through my classes pretty easily. I think the reason it was so easy was because it was the first day and all the professors did was talk about O., and tell us some spells we would be practicing next week. After I finished my morning classes, I headed to lunch. I was walking by myself through the corridor because Angelina had gotten mad at me. I guess it was about Fred. No, I _knew _it was about Fred. What else could it be about? How I was wearing my hair today? There was nothing I did that made her mad. Well, at least what I knew about. I made it to the Great Hall and saw Ron, waving me down. I guess I had been staring at Fred. I walked over to Ron with my satchel slung over my shoulder. I didn't mind to sit down since I was going to sit by Fred after Ron and I finished talking. I leaned against the table with my hair hanging.

"Hey Ron!" Ron wasn't a person I'd normally talk to since he was usually with Harry and Hermione.

"What is this about you and Fred?" I got no greeting. Rude. It was a direct question, and I had to answer. I could either answer truthfully, or lie. I chose to lie. It would probably be my first time lying.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on! What made you think that?" My voice sounded panicky.

"I saw what happened after dinner last night and also, he's my brother! He tells me things!" Ron was whispering so that the people sitting around couldn't hear us.

"Well, who knows? Maybe he's lying!" And with that, I rushed over to Fred.

"Good afternoon. How were your classes?" I asked, desperate to know anything about Professor Umbridge.

I swear right when I asked that, his eyes got as big as saucers.

"Well.." he started, "Umbridge is.."

"A pain?" George butted in.

"A toad?" Lee asked.

"A toe rag?" Seamus added in.

"Is she that bad?" I asked.

Dolores Umbridge walking in, everyone one stared and then focused on their meal. The whole Great Hall was absolutely silent. Even the staff table went silent. Someone in the distance coughed and Professor Umbridge turned around to look, as if they had ruined her walk down the runway.

_::Was she really __**that **__bad? She couldn't be..:: _I thought to myself.

She was dressed in her usual all pink. She looked very creep as she strutted to the staff table. I bet a single person on this planet couldn't imagine her in a colour besides pink. Once she had made it to the staff table, she took a muffin, nodded at Professor Dumbledore, and then left quickly. When she walked out the door, a Hufflepiff got I[ and peeked into the corridor to make she she was gone and then came back in and gave us all the thumbs up. Everyone began to chat away.

"Well, that's what she's like…" Fred said quietly. A frown came onto my face.

"What's wrong love?" Fred asked, noticing the expression on my face.

"I have her class tomorrow," I said feeling worried.

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys it took me so long to write this chapter. I know it's super short, but I've been busy. We've been on vacation to the states. :P Remember to Review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
